


Mickey... It's Love

by Glowstick_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotions, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_Writes/pseuds/Glowstick_Writes
Summary: Michele didn't understand why he kept running to Emil. One night, he decides to find out--but instead breaks down in the other man's apartment! How will Emil react?





	

Michele knew better, he really did. He _knew_ not to turn to Emil in the middle of the night. He _knew_ not to bang on his door at 1am. He _knew_ not to fall in love with him.

 

But, despite doing everything to avoid each situation, he found himself repeating his mistakes over and over again. _Again, and again, and again. Same goddamn situation every night. I really shouldn’t do this to myself._ Michele’s thoughts echoed in his head, the same words repeating like a broken record. And still, he found himself stepping out of a taxi in front of the Czech man’s apartment building (which just happened to be close to Michele’s—and he **definitely** didn’t make a point to try and live closer to him, even when his current building’s rent was higher than many of his other options). Tossing the driver a twenty through the passenger side window, he began his ascent up the stairs towards the double doors. Despite how much money they made as professional athletes, Michele and Sala had always preferred to live a humble life, and save money for their future after they retired from skating. When Michele casually brought it up during conversation with his Czech companion, Emil had become enamored with the idea and promptly moved into a small ( _charming_ —as he had described it.) apartment in Italy. _“It will be easier for visiting now—and my coach travels a lot anyway, so I’m sure they’ll love staying in Italy for a while! It’ll be fine!”_ Michele growled, leaning against the outside wall.

“Why am I here? Why do I do this to myself?” He wondered out loud, questioning his actions when he knew he didn’t have the answers—or at least didn’t want to think of the possibilities. **_Love.. It’s love._** Michele shook his head sharply, as if it would force the thoughts out of his mind. _It wouldn’t hurt to just drop by, right? We’re friends, and Emil loves company.._ Michele let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, and pushed open the double doors.

 

Emil was bored, to say the least.  _Mickey usually visits by now.._ He had gotten used to the older Italian man randomly showing up at his apartment—usually in the evening after they both got out of practice. Emil groaned, flopping down on the couch in the living room, choosing to munch on some pretzels he had left on the coffee table earlier. He waited, and waited, and waited, and kept waiting. Just waiting and hoping for Mickey to show up at his door. Emil and Michele had been friends for years, since they met at a competition in America. All it took was a quick exchange of names and phone numbers and they had been talking for _years_. They were inseparable, even when they weren’t in the same country.Ever since Emil had moved to Italy to ‘get more exposure to other cultures and be closer to some of his other European friends’. _No,_ He told himself, _I’m not here_ ** _just_** _for Michele, I have friends in France and Spain too!_ No one really understood their obsession with each other, if one of them were their, the other was there too (in some way, shape, or form, like video chatting). Sala loved it, though. She loved teasing Michele about Emil; _“It’s like you too are lovers! Why don’t you just get married already?”._ To which he usually responded with some snarky comment about her strange companionship with that red-haired Russian girl—Mila (they had met at the banquet a few years ago and were just as close as Mickey and Emil). Thinking back on all those fun times, the eighteen year-old smiled, let out a calm sigh as a smile crept onto his face. _Is this.._ ** _love_** _? No, it couldn’t be. Mickey.. It’s obvious he doesn’t feel that way about me, right?_ Emil furrowed his brow, almost missing the quiet knock on the door. _If he doesn’t.. then why does he keep coming back?_ He pushed the thoughts away, getting up from his couch with a groan and walked over to the door, pulling it open and leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah?” Slowly, Emil opened his eyes to see a flustered Mickey standing before him. In his doorway. For the third time this week. Emil choked on his own breath before opening the door wider and motioning him inside. The poor man looked absolutely exhausted. Mickey’s face was pale, and he was obviously shaking. _Is it raining? What’s going on with him?_ Emil cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, opening his mouth to start asking Mickey questions.

“M-Mickey? Is everything alright? I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to see you, it’s just that.. You look.. afraid. Did something, uh, happen?” Emil’s voice echoed in the near silent room, the only other sound was the rain _pitter-patting_ on the windows of his apartment.

“Emil.. I.. I just..” _needed to see you.. needed to hear your voice.. please, don’t leave me by myself tonight._ His request was left unsaid, but Emil understood, pulling the Italian man into a sweet embrace. Sure, this was a regular occurrence, but Michele had never looked so utterly alone. _It hurts.._ Emil thought. _Seeing him like this. It hurts my heart._ Judging by the way Michele trembled in his arms, Emil wasn’t surprised when he felt warm, wet tears falling onto his shoulder. It wasn’t until he heard the other man’s choked sobs that his own tears started falling.

“Michele, it’s alright.. I’m here. Shh.. I’m here.” To his disappointment, Mickey pulled away from his embrace, Emil’s hands falling to hold onto Mickey’s. _But why?_

“Why?”

“Pardon?” Emil was sure he heard him wrong, _did he just ask me_ ** _why_** _?_

“Why? Why are you always here, always around me, always there for me, what keeps you here? And why.. Why do I keep coming back?!” _Oh. So that’s what this is about._ Emil released his grip on the other man’s hands, letting him bring them up to his face to try and wipe away his tears. Neither said a word as Emil stared at Michele in shock. _He.. Doesn’t know how I feel about him? But.. He’s still here._ Emil let out a loud sigh.

“You still don’t get it, huh?” His gaze fell to this floor and he let out a quiet chuckle.

“Huh?”

“Mickey.. It’s love.”


End file.
